Taking Charge
by monkeygirl77
Summary: There is little in this world that Lucifer cares for, and when one leaves out his son and his brothers, that list gets even smaller. So when Jack makes a decision that costs them all, leaving them and others injured, he knows he cant take that lightly. His foot comes down.


"A room for two please."

Jennifer looks up from her textbook at the sudden voice in the near empty motel, a small town chain, remodeled and refurnished, the blonde man stared at her intently. Something in his eyes was gave away that he was angry, very angry, and she nodded as she logged into her computer to check for vacancies.

Over the screen of her old box computer she eyed him closely, his appearance gave way that he had been through something, somewhere, that had taken it's toll on him. His jacket was dirty, hair a mess, whatever it had been it was most certainly an ordeal.

Absentmindedly she tucked a piece of blue hair behind her ear.

She popped her gum, "King or two queens?"

"Which ever is open."

The desk attendant nodded and clicked a few things on her screen.

"How many nights?"

"The weekend."

Behind him she noticed a boy, much younger then the man between them, maybe mid to late teens, around her age. He was peeking at her from behind the man's shoulder, fingers lightly grasping at his jacket sleeve, she finished her bookings.

Reaching under the desk she grabbed the key for the room, "Okie Dokie then, here's your key, Room 223. Pools down that way, office on the right, and ice machine at the far end of the hall.", she slid the key across the counter for the man, "If you need anything call the desk at 903 and have a pleasant stay."

He smiles at her, surprisingly kind in contrast to the anger boiling in his blue eyes, and takes the key up.

"Thank you.", and turns to head towards the elevator, "Come along son."

The boy smiles at her as he follows after the large man and she can't help but smile back. The elevator dings as the doors open and once again when they close, taking the two guests with it, and Jennifer turns back to her textbook.

* * *

"Am I in trouble?"

"We are not going to discuss this now", he opens their rooms door and motions for the boy to enter, before following in himself, "You most certainly are in trouble mister." He shakes off his jacket and tosses it over the chair at the motel room table.

The boy stops in his tracks and watches him, arms falling to his side in defeat, and feels an uncomfortable childish sadness take hold.

"But father-"

"Jack I said we are not discussing it now.", he points to the bathroom, "Go get cleaned up."

He nods silently, turning to head to the bathroom, sighing heavily the older man snaps his fingers and clean pajamas appear on the bathroom counter. The shower tub turns on, the water heavy as he tests the water before the shower comes on. Lucifer heaves a sigh as he sits heavily on the side of the bed, lifting his shirt slightly to examine the wound on his side, already he can see the faint glistening of blue as his grace heals it, but in his weakened state its going to take some time.

The archangel is not sure as to what should be done with the boy, his actions can't go unpunished, but he is still so young part of him is curious to the notion that perhaps he's not sure exactly what he had done wrong.

Waving his hand, sandwiches appear on the table, juice and fruits, his boy needs to eat while he figures out what to do with him.

The shower clicks off, the water come to a stop, he hears the shuffling as the boy puts on the pajamas waiting for him on the counter. Jack steps out of the bathroom, hair a mess from drying it with the cheap scratchy towel, and looks down when he notices the other turn to look in his direction.

"Eat some dinner."

Jack nodded softly, sitting across from him and reaches for a sandwich and a cup of apple slices, taking a silent bite. He knows he's in trouble, he knows that father is mad at him, he got father hurt, he's going to send him away now. He's not going to want him anymore. Not going to like him.

"Do you not like me anymore?"

Lucifer has never turned faster in his long life, eyes wide in surprise, "Do I not _like_ you anymore?", he reaches out for him when the fledgling tries to turn away again, "Why would you _ever_ ask such a thing?"

Their eyes meet.

"Because...Because I got you hurt and and I didn't listen and-"

He rubs the boys cheek with his thumb, cupping his chin, keeping him from looking away again.

"Jack what happened was an accident. I'm not going to get _rid_ of you and I'm most certainly not going to stop loving you any more then I do.", he taps his cheek with his thumb, patting it softly, "You will always be my son and I will always care for you."

He smiled at him softly, and took another bite from his sandwich, Lucifer chuckled softly and stood a moment later. Turning towards the bathroom, he peered over his shoulder, "I'm gonna get a shower real quick and _then_ we'll discuss it."

Jack nods and takes another bite, finally looking down now that he's allowed to, Lucifer watch's him for a long moment and heaves a sigh, turning towards the bathroom. He cracks the door behind him as he steps inside and grits his teeth as he tugs his shirt up over his head. The wound on his side aches and he hisses as he pokes at it experimentally, blood bubbles and beads slightly but it has long since stopped bleeding.

Shaking his head he turns to turn on the water, sitting on the edge of the tub, its going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Lucifer is seated on the edge of the bed, wrapping some bandages around his torso, Jennifer had given him an odd look when he'd called for them but hadn't made any comments on his request for the med kit. It lay on their bed, the king, the contents spread out for him to see, used alcohol wipes in a pile beside bloodied gauze.

His blue gaze shifted to look his son over, noting his posture on the other side of the bed, curled up as he was.

"Anything that needs dressed?"

He shakes his head not, if not a bit hesitant, and Lucifer narrows his eyes slightly at it.

"Do not lie to me child."

Jack shakes his head, "I am not.", he scoots back when his father leans forward, "Then let me see your hand.", "It's nothing.", Lucifer catches his ankle and tugs him closer, Jack hisses as he takes hold of his hand, gentle and mindful, and turns it over to see to the palm. Lucifer was not so blind, he had noticed him favoring his left hand, and he tsk'd at the burns that covered the sensitive flesh.

"This is what happens when you try and use powers that are still a bit too grown for you yet."

Turning, he digs through the pile of medical supplies for the burn ointment he'd set aside whilst looking for the bandages.

"This may give a bit of a sting."

Jack sucked in a breath to prepare for it, and hissed when he rubbed the burn ointment on his palm and fingers, Lucifer gave a sympathetic hum and whispered soothing words of comfort as he rubs it in and then wraps it in a bandage.

"Now,", he pats the boys foot that sits in his lap, Jack hasn't pulled it back, and he rests his hand on it, "Lets talk about it now kiddo.", The boy nods begrudgingly, and Lucifer feels something inside him shift, "What in your _Grandfathers_ Name were you _thinking_!'

Jack flinches at his fathers tone and turns away from him, but Lucifer is no where near done, "Do you realize the _harm_ you could have caused?", he feels his face heat up in shame, "How much danger you could have placed yourself in?"

"But father-"

"We told you to leave the universes alone!", his father is beyond angered and he scoots back slightly, "And for good reason!", Jack tried to give his side of the story, "But father you don't understand!"

Lucifer felt his anger roll, but he swallowed it deep, he would not take his rage out on his son. He cared too much for him to do that. Instead he took a deep calming breath, "Son, I think we both know, as your father, I have to put my foot down somewhere and this? This is where I'm putting my foot down."

He felt his fear rise, eyes watering at the anger he made his father feel towards him, Lucifer gave his foot a tug, "Come on, you know how this works."

"But father-"

"Jack", he knows the tone his father is using and knows its in his best interest to simply do as he's told, "Come."

* * *

He steeled himself to the cries of his beloved son, raising his hand above his head again, and let it fall with a loud smack. The young fingers dug into his leg and his boy cried out in pain.

"Why are you being punished fledgling?"

The boy sniffled and squirmed, digging his fingers into his ankle, "Because-because I didn't listen."

"And?"

"And and I got people hurt!"

Lucifer nodded once, wanting to pull the boy into his embrace and hold him there until his cries subsided, his child was still so young, a toddler really, despite the appearance he held, and it was in these formative years that he needed to curb such behavior.

Lest he get himself hurt, or others, and that was something he did not need to have on his young conscience.

"Jack we do not forbade these things because we question your power, or because we don't want you to explore this world and the next, we keep you from these things because we care for you."

The final few and he finally pulled back, helping the child to his feet, Jack sniffled and rubbed miserably at his bottom. Spare the rod spoil the child, his Father had been that way, and so was he. Lucifer rolled his eyes fondly and stood, "Come here my little one."

Opening his arms he he pulled the sniffling miserable nephilim close, "Calm down now, it's all forgiven, you know I can't stay angry at you for long", Jack sniffled and burrowed into his chest, clutching at his shirt tightly, "But what happened to the others father?"

Lucifer chuckled, "We will have to find them my little one.", and scooped the boy up, laying him in the bed as he fell down next to him, curling him close, "After you get some sleep.", he'd check on his side and the boys burns in the morning, but for now he was content to hold him close, scratching at his scalp comfortingly.

* * *

 **Another papa!lucifer taking care of his baby! I want him to be a good father and have his happy ending, even if we don't get it in the show, we will most certainly get it here! ENJOY PEEPLES!**


End file.
